House Hunting
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Beca and Chloe are on the market for a new home. Chloe/Beca


Beca was about to murder the woman they picked as a real-estate agent, Sammie Lincoln was by far the most annoying woman she had ever met. Chloe wouldn't actually leave Beca alone in a room with the woman for fear of her life.

"I can so see this being your forever home!" She grinned clasping her hands together as she opened the door to the house. Beca hated it already, they had two dogs and needed lots of space, the house had no yard, and had a main high way right off the back 'yard'.

"Lady…"

"Beca!" Chloe laughed stopping Beca from being mean, she kissed the younger girl when she pouted.

"There is no such thing as a forever home… just say it again." Beca grumbled and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I agree babe." Beca smiled and wrapped an arm around Chloe as they walked through the small house.

"How many rooms is it?"

"Three bedrooms and two baths." Sammie said grinning as she opened the doors to a den. "This would be a great space for you to have an office, there is enough room for both of you actually."

"We actually need two separate spaces for offices, we've already tried that…" Chloe said looking shamed, not only did they get in each other's way all the time, but when they did they never finished their work.

"Well that we can figure out." Sammie grinned and started walking toward the kitchen.

"I swear to god if she doesn't tone it down…" Beca growled and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Beca, just a few more houses and if she doesn't work we will get a new person."

"I just don't get why we have to avoid the higher priced houses."

"Because we need a starter home, could you imagine a huge house right now? With no kids and just two big dogs? We'd be lonely." Chloe pouted.

"You have to see this view!" Sammie said from the kitchen.

"That's the back of the house so that's the aca-awesome view of the damn high way!" Beca said sarcastically. Chloe giggled and nodded.

"We won't take this house I promise."

"Good because I'm telling you if we have kids they won't be able to sleep through that noise."

"I like this side of you." Chloe said resting her head on Beca's shoulder, "Talking about kids, thinking far enough ahead for kids… when I met you, you didn't even think about the next day let alone kids."

"Yeah, well I didn't have you when I just met you." Beca grinned and kissed Chloe on the tip of her nose.

"Sorry to interrupt, I get the feeling this isn't what you are looking for." Sammie said walking back in, Beca rolled her eyes and nodded, she was going to ask what gave her that idea but Chloe had poked her in the side.

"Sammie, I really don't know how to say this in any other way, so please realize I am not saying this to be mean." The woman nodded. "We asked for a house with at least three bedrooms two and a half baths with a large yard, and a hopefully in a nice area. Honestly its not that hard of a list, but you keep taking us to these horrible places in the slums."

"And I don't want my baby anywhere near the slums." Beca growled.

"I agree, so please if you can't find this we can go to someone else." Sammie was taken aback by Chloe's upfront statement.

"Um, I can try finding something." As she started talking Chloe's phone started to ring.

"I should take this." Chloe said looking at Beca, she really didn't want to leave her in there with the defenseless woman.

"I'll be good." Beca smiled kissing Chloe before the red head answered her phone walking out the front door.

"Is there anything else I should be looking for?"

"You can look at bigger places too, and older, we have the money."

"Alright." Sammie said chewing her bottom lip as she thought.

"Beca, babe can you come here real quick?" Beca smiled and walked over to Chloe. "That was Roger, from work the housing section."

"The guy with the wife who wont stop making us meatloaf?"

"Crazy Carrie, yeah. He just called to say he's seen the photos of the houses I've scattered along my desk and is a little disappointed I didn't ask him for help."

"Ok? And how is this important?"

"You remember the manor that ran down by that little river we have the picture of?"

"Yeah it's my background on my laptop."

"Beca, it's going on the market in three days. Roger knows the owners and is willing to ask for a meeting with them." Chloe grinned as Beca's eyes shot wide.

"You mean we could own it like… soon?"

"Yes, very soon."

"And I don't have to deal with Sammie anymore?" Beca asked even more excited, Chloe chuckled and nodded, Beca wrapped Chloe into a kiss smiling. "Thank god!"

"I'll tell her she is no longer needed." Chloe said.

"That is not fair."

"You would laugh." Chloe pointed out and Beca smirked, it was true.

x-x-x

Three days later they were signed onto buy the house. Beca's dad and grandfather had come out to look at the house to make sure they weren't buying a money pit and they agreed that signing the papers was a good idea. Roger had the keys and looked at Chloe and Beca as they walked up.

"Well I have some very good news, everything came through." He smiled, handing over the keys. "Welcome to your new home." Chloe immediately took the keys and wrapped Beca in her arms kissing her.

"We own a house."

"No more apartments!" Beca grinned looking at the large house, they could live here for a long time.


End file.
